Hetalia Wars
by VivaAmerica
Summary: I haven't really seen anyone do this before so I thought I might as well! A few scenes from Star Wars with a Hetalia twist! I own nothing except my epic idea.


Two storm troopers and a Polarookie stood in the midst of chaos. The bodies of other storm troopers and imperial officers littered the prison level of the gargantuan Death Star. The taller one ripped off his helmet, revealing a man with white hair and red eyes. He nodded toward a long hallway line with cells, "Go get zhe princess." The other nodded and began searching the hallway, looking for the right number.

A light on the control panel beeped and a voice squawked, "We picked up signs of a disturbance, what happened?" The white haired man looked at the microphone in dismay, what was he supposed to do? He looked at the Polarookie, his friend Kumajiro. Kumajiro looked like a big white…thing.

"Vhat should zhe awesome me do?!" he hissed.

Kumajiro shrugged, "Answer it Gilbert."

Gilbert pressed a button, "Everyzhing's fine, just fine. Zhere was a system malfunction but everyone is okay."

"Oh, all right, I'll send over a maintenance unit right away."

"No! Um, ve just found out about a gas leak, very dangerous!"

The voice on the other end paused then spoke again with a suspicious tone, "Who's this? What's your operating number?"

Gilbert glanced around frantically and spotted a blaster next to him. He picked it up and fired it at the microphone, cutting off all communication. "Unawesome conversation anyvay," he muttered, turning to look at his companion in the hall. "ALFRED! VE'RE GOING TO HAVE COMPANY!"

Alfred nodded and began looking faster. Finally he found the right door, pushed a few buttons, and watched it slide upwards. He stumbled inside and there, lying on the hard bench, was Princess Madeline. She had wavy blonde hair that was pinned up in buns on each side of her head, one curl in particular looped in front of her face. She opened her eyes and leaned on one elbow, her violet eyes staring at Alfred scathingly. He couldn't understand why until she spoke.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?"

"Wha? Oh, the uniform!" He pulled of his helmet and allowed Madeline to get a good look at his face. He had short blonde hair that had one unruly cowlick and sky blue eyes. He stepped closer and said excitedly, "I'm Alfred Jones. I'm here to rescue you!"

Madeline sat up completely and stared at him in bewilderment. "You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you," he explained hurriedly, "I've got your TO-NY unit, I'm here with Kiku Honda!"

Madeline jumped to her feet, "Kiku Honda?! Where is he?"

"Come on!" Alfred ran out of the cell with Madeline hot on his heels.

* * *

Madeline held a pair of goggles over her eyes as she tried to weld two pieces of equipment together. They had to fix the Falcon quickly so they could go into hyperspace and safety. She laid down the torch and tried to twist the pipe she had been working on back into position. Gilbert, who'd been walking past the small cupboard-like room she was working in, saw her vain attempt to adjust the pipe. He walked up to her and put his arms about her so he could reach the pipe and help her. Madeline however shoved him away roughly.

"Hey! Your Highness, zhe awesome me is only trying to help!" he whined. Madeline scowled and focused her attention back onto the pipe.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She growled, her teeth gritted shut as she again tried to move the stubborn piece of equipment.

"Sure Birdie."

Madeline paused momentarily and shook her head, "You make it so difficult sometimes."

Gilbert nodded his head in agreement, "I do, I really do." He glanced at Madeline and smiled a bit, "You could be a bit nicer zhough. Come on admit it, sometimes you zhink I'm awesome." Madeline banged her finger against the metal and gave up on the blasted thing. She didn't object when Gilbert gathered her hand in both of his, letting him inspect it.

"Occasionally, when you aren't acting like a complete scoundrel!" she glared at him half heartedly. Gilbert's grin got bigger and he began to rub soothing circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Scoundrel? _Scoundrel? _I like zhe sound of zhat." He purred. Madeline glared at him and finally noticed that their hands were intertwined and that they were pressed to Gilbert's chest. She tried to pull her hand out of his but his grip was firm.

"Stop that." She commanded nervously.

"Stop vhat?" Gilbert teased.

"Stop it. My hands are dirty." Her excuse sounded lame to her own ears.

Gilbert leaned in closer and Madeline backed up until her back hit the wall. "My hands are dirty too, vhat are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Madeline scoffed.

"You're trembling." Gilbert voice had somehow turned from arrogant to sweet in their conversation. Madeline felt a light blush touch her cheeks.

"I'm not trembling." She protested. He was too close for comfort. Too close –

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel," Madeline opened her mouth to set him straight but he continued on relentlessly. "Zhere aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"I like nice men." Madeline whispered.

"I am nice Birdie."

"No you're not."

It was hard to tell who started the kiss, an onlooker would have said that they leaned forward at the same time. That didn't matter to Madeline though, her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped an arm around Gilbert's neck to make sure he didn't pull away. Gilbert wouldn't have pulled away for all the worlds in the galaxy. The kiss lasted for less than either of them wanted however because TO-RIS shuffled up and called out to Gilbert. If had been able to see what was going on, the poor droid would have immediately left, but Gilbert's broad back hid Madeline from view.

"Sir, sir! I isolated the reverse power flux couplet!" he said happily. Gilbert turned around angrily, ending the kiss. Madeline, quite overcome with a tangle of emotions, slipped out of the cul-de-sac through a side entrance.

"Zhank you," Gilbert growled, pushing TO-RIS out into the hallway. "Zhank you very much." TO-RIS, not catching his angry tone, nodded happily.

"You're perfectly welcome sir!"

Gilbert turned just in time to see Madeline disappear around a corner.

* * *

Ivan and Ravis held their breaths as the Millennium Falcon zoomed out of the Death Star. They were out, but would they be able to get away fast enough before-

A thunderous explosion came from behind them and the force of it pushed the spacecraft out of harm's way as the Death Star, the Emperor, and most of the Imperial army, was destroyed. On the forest moon of Germania, the explosion could clearly be seen. The joyous chirps and shouts of the Gilboks, small birdlike creatures with fluffy yellow fur filled the air. TO-NY beeped and shuddered with delight, TO-RIS waved his mechanical arms. "They did it!" he shouted. Kumajiro lifted his head and roared.

Madeline was leaning against a fallen tree trunk as she gazed at the humungous ball of fire in the sky. Gilbert, who'd been tending to a blaster wound on her shoulder, saw the look on her face and whipped his head around. His eyes widened as he put two and two together and he looked her in the eyes. "Birdie, I'm sure Alfred wasn't on zhat zhing vhen it blew." he murmured, worry and jealousy for the boy fighting in his heart.

Madeline gazed off into space "He wasn't," she whispered. "I can feel it." Gilbert swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing.

"You love him," Madeline looked at him blankly. Gilbert gave her a rueful grin. "Don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Madeline shrugged her shoulders and replied calmly,

"Yes."

Gilbert sighed and leaned back a little. "All right, I understand." His voice was flat, Madeline caught the tone and sat up straighter. "Fine. Vhen he gets back…I von't get in zhe vay." He broke eye contact with her then and stared at a tree in the distance like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Madeline shook her head and laughed,

"You idiot! It's not like that at all." Gilbert looked at her sharply. Madeline leaned in closer until their faces where almost touching, "…he's my brother." Gilbert's eyes got as big as saucers and he looked away again, unable to process this astounding piece of information. _So all along, Birdie and the kid were-_

His train of thought was broken when Madeline cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him softly. After a few seconds he got over the shock and broke the kiss. He grinned from ear to ear and Madeline grinned back. A Gilbok poked his head over the tree just in time to see Gilbert grab Madeline around the waist and pull her into a deeper kiss. The Gilbok chattered happily and patted Gilbert on the back in what clearly meant, "Congratulations!"

High above them in the trees, other Gilboks blew their horns, the clear, happy notes signaling their final victory over the Empire and the return of a New Republic.

* * *

**What in the world did I just write? XD Ah well, it was fun. So this is three scenes from the first three movies and in case you couldn't tell who was who, here's the cast.**

**America - Luke Skywalker  
Fem!Canada - Leia Skywalker  
Prussia - Han Solo  
Kumajiro - Chewbaca (Polar Bear plus Wookie equals Polarookie, get it? No? ...Okay...)  
Russia - Lando Clarissian  
Lithuania - C3PO  
Tony - R2-D2  
Gilbirds - Ewoks**

**So...yeah... what were your reactions? Review and tell me please!**


End file.
